


The Reaper's Snapshots

by giggleisking



Series: The Reaper's Tears [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggleisking/pseuds/giggleisking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets from my series <em>The Reaper's Tears</em> that I couldn't find a way to add without messing up the story flow. They will vary from angst, fluff, gore, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denying Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of my snapshots. It was supposed to be humorous but all the angsty feels happened instead. I love, love, love Severus so much (he's my fav) but it's not time for his happy ending just yet.
> 
> It takes place during Chapter 4 of _Au Revoir_.

Hiding away near a corner, two men, one with hair as black as the night sky and the other the paleness of the moon, were avoiding the other occupants in the Great Hall. To Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, the space was full of nothing but imbeciles and dunderheads who called themselves professors and students. Even worse were the numerous members of the School Board and snobby pureblood parents who were also in attendance.

The potions master loathed how he was forced to waste his time at this idiotic event by Dumbledore. He would rather spend his free time (happily) slaving away in his lab then attempt a decent conversation with any of these buffoons. Not even seeing Potter take that manipulative old asshat down a peg or two was worth the liquidation of his brain. 

Okay maybe not everyone was a buffoon.

He shot a glance to the silent wizard beside him. Severus had Narcissa to thank for Lucius Malfoy's attendance. The man had come to escape his wife for at least a night. He sometimes envied Lucius until he remembered the man was stuck in a loveless, sexless marriage with a money hungry shrew. The dungeon bat grimaced simply thinking about it. Still, the other wizard made the horribly unbearable Ball slightly more bearable.

Severus Snape faltered mid sentence as the light aroma of lilac and cherry blossoms with hints of almond caught his attention. The shudder that wracked his tall frame was barely noticeable to anyone but his long time friend, Lucius. His lids lowered as black eyes flashed crimson and he felt the telltale itch in his gums that signaled his fangs were trying to break through. He frantically tightened the shields around his mind in an attempt to bring his instincts under control but it was a lost cause as the _soothingwarminvitinghomemineMineMINE_ came closer. The raven-haired wizard couldn't help his need to wrap the scent around him and never let go while simultaneously wanting to run.

There was only one person who smelled that divine and messed with his senses so immensely. _Aurèle Leroche_.

Lucius Malfoy watched in alarmed as his companion struggled visibly to bring himself under control. Never would the pale wizard thought he would witness such a sight. In all the years of their friendship, Severus prided himself on staying stoic and snarky no matter how out of sorts he may have been inside. Not even news of Lily Potter's death provoked an remote reaction.

"Good evening Professor Snape, Lord Malfoy."

Lucius turned his head to see an exotic beauty standing in front of them, a warm sincerity he'd only ever received from his son in his golden almond-shaped eyes. Their fine features were neither masculine or feminine, a perfect mixture of both. With the high-quality gown and stilettos worn, he leaned toward this being a female before recalling Draco's words about androgynous triplets who wore women's clothes as often as they wore mens. He wondered if this was one of them.

Severus finally shook himself free of the enchantment he was under. The boy was too young, too naive, and always would be. But he was too old not dead and appreciated beauty, Severus reminded himself. And standing before him, Aurèle was definitely a exquisite vision, even more so than usual.

"Good evening, Mister Leroche," he drawled in his usual droll manner. "I hope you are enjoying yourself so far."

The dungeon bat's heart skipped a beat when the teen smiled at him gently. He remembered a young, red-headed witch who used to do the same and his stomach twisted painfully at the reminder of his betrayal. But on this boy, this stunning, youth who had his entire life ahead of him, it was forgiveness and understanding and feelings he'd long thought died with best friend. He hated it, because he deserved to suffer until he could forgive himself and so suffer he shall.

"I am, professor, thank you." Aurèle turned to Lucius. "It's nice to finally meet you Lord Malfoy. Draco speaks highly of you often."

"The pleasure is mine, Mister Leroche. My son sings the praises of you and your brothers whenever he writes me."

The teen gave a throaty laugh, eyes shining with mirth. "I'll be sure to bring that up often. Are you two having fun hiding from the pea-brained idiots?"

A dark brow raised curiously, prompting Aurèle to elaborate. "You are a brilliant potions master, professor, not a people person. I can barely stand most of the wizards here. I highly doubt you like anyone here who isn't a Slytherin. And even then barely. Except Lord Malfoy and maybe Draco."

Severus ignored the irrational sense of pride at Aurèle's acknowledgement of his skills, choosing to focus on the rest of his words. "You're observations are correct. I must admit I am surprised." 

The teen's gentle smile morphed into a crafty smirk, startling the older wizards. "I am kind, professor, not a fool. You catch more flies with honey after all."

Severus tilted his head in acquiescence. Because of the his kindness, the professor sometimes forgot the boy was a Slytherin. Aurèle was the best type snake-- genuinely caring with a deeply hidden malicious streak. He hadn't forgotten the whispers of exactly whose idea it was to poison those sixth years so excruciatingly last year. It sent shivers down his spine but not in fear.

"Potter's blowup was unexpected," Lucius commented after a few moments of silence.

Aurèle gazed at the two of them intensely before speaking, yellow eyes glowing with omniscient strength. "Albus Dumbledore has wronged many in his quest for power. Harry will come to realize how horribly soon enough. This was just the first step." He paused. "The wizard believes himself to be above justice and divine law, that he will never be caught because he is a beacon of hope for the Light. And that will be his downfall."

The hairs on both men's necks stood at attention at the power in his words, the same power that shone in each of the Leroches eyes. Both men heard the message in his words clearly and the potions master viewed his student in a new light. There was much more to his students than met the eye. Severus got the feeling the Leroches would either be the wizarding world's downfall or their salvation.

The same way Aurèle could be for Severus if he let him. The dour man wanted to reach out with both hands and grab his chance at redemption, hold on tight. But life wasn't fair. Harry's parents weren't there to raise their son because of his actions all those years ago. And for that Severus would continue to take his punishment.

The conversation moved away from heavier topics and Aurèle proceeded to ask him numerous in-depth questions about his one true passion. Dreamy eyed Rèmy Leroche suddenly flitted over to the trio like one of the faeries zooming through the room, and Severus was soon treated with sight of Lucius Malfoy turn into stuttering fool thanks to a teen more than half his age.

That, he decided, made the unfairness of it all a little easier to bear.


	2. Why Harry Stopped Cutting His Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurèle + Blackmail = Suffering Harry 
> 
> Takes place after Ch. 4 of _Au Revoir_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to post this when I posted _Denying Salvation_. Better late than never!

_Two days after the ball...._

"Where's Sèraphin?"

....

"Viktor?"

"Viktor."

"Just friends my ass... Wasn't Rèmy supposed to be here by now?"

"He's doing training a group of second years. He'll come later."

"Training them? With with?"

"I'm not sure. He said something about naughty lions and poison. I was scared to ask really."

" _You_ were scared?"

"Of course I am. There's no understanding how Rèmy's brain works. It's safer just to leave him to whatever crazy idea he's concocted."

"That- that's true."

******

"Fake boobs!"

"Uh, what?"

"I was supposed to show them to you, remember?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

....

"Voila, fake boobs."

"Holy shit, they look so real. There's even a nipple!... I don't see what's so funny."

....

"Why are you staring at me like that? Why'd you get that dress? And that make-up? Rèl, you're scaring me... Rèl... MOMMY!!!"

******

"I hate you."

"I don't see why you're so mad."

"Easy for you to say! You stripped me, threw this dress on me, put _make-up_ on my face, and used a spell to grow my hair. Against my will."

"But you're gorgeous."

"I don't give a fuck about being gorgeous. I'm in a dress!"

"It's really not that big a deal."

"I look like a girl!"

"Will it make you feel better to know I did the same to Draco?"

".... Pictures or it didn't happen."

"Ugh, fine."

....

"Sweet Merlin! Hahahahahahaha!!!"

"I don't see what's so funny."

"Its a ferret, in a dress! Merlin, his face is priceless. I'll love you forever now."

"Glad to know it."

******

"Can I take it off now?"

"... Fine."

"Thank you!"

....

"What about my hair?"

" _Finite Incantatem_. It'll be better to let it get that length grow naturally anyway. It won't be fragile."

"What do you mean by naturally? I'm not growing out my hair."

"You are." 

"I'm not! Besides, it's hard enough to tame as it is. Imagine how much worse it'll be if it's longer."

....

"It's cute how you think you have a choice."

"I don't care what you do to me. I'm not doing it."

....

"What a shame. Draco's really going to love these pictures."

"Pictures? What pictures?"

....

"You took _pictures_!?"

"Of course I did, silly. How else would Rèmy and Sèra see?"

"They don't need to see!"

"Wrong... So you're gonna let your hair grow out right? It'll be a such shame if these were mysteriously owled Draco. Just imagine what he'll do with them."

".... I hate you so much."

"Love you too, darling."


End file.
